Epic Saga: Those Who Fight/Script Part One
Beecanoe: Genius, set a course for Planet Conquest straightaway. Genius Guy: Right away. {The Ship of Dark Entities starts flying straight to Planet Conquest in hopes of destroying the last Sacred Diety, but unfortunately a bunch of enemy fighters fly right at the ship and open fire.} Ouroburos: What the hell is that? We're getting shot down? Genius Guy: I'm afraid so. I guess our only choice now is to head straight for that fire planet below. This is going to be so much fun! E.T.G.: Save the sarcasm till after we know we won't die! Ouroburos: Galactic Petey! Check the engines! Galactic Petey: Engines on fire! Beecanoe: OHHHHHH NOOOOO! Ouroburos: SHUT UP! {Sonic and Megaman come up from the cargo hold to check what's going on} Sonic: What's the big deal over here? Ouroburos: We've been shot down and are headed to that fire planet down below. Megaman: That really sucks. Genius Guy: Incoming transmission! I think Beecanoe and Ouroburos should listen to this! {Ouroburos and Beecanoe rush to the control panel. Ouroburos presses the Play Transmission button.} General Kurt: So you can hear this, you ugly morons. I've sided with your enemy and can't let you get to him so easily. Have fun in your little pool. And by the way, tell Samus, Master Chief, Snake, Bill, and Jason that they'll get no mercy from me because they used to be my allies. I'll see them in hell, too. Ouroburos: Damn you, Kurt! If I tell you what I'm going to do when I find you, you won't be able to sleep at night! Kurt: Stop dreaming you rock-headed pile of crap. {Transmission ends} Megaman: General Kurt is one mean guy. Ouroburos: Quite obviously. {Genius Guy begins landing the ship on the massive fire planet, but shortly after they land, a massive lava wave rushes toward the plume their ship landed on. E.T.G. seems to be the only one who notices.} E.T.G.: Everyone! Off the ship now! A giant wave of lava is coming this way! {Beecanoe peers out the window.} Beecanoe: My god! He's right! Everyone off NOW! Genius Guy: That's bloody convenient... {Everyone aboard the ship quickly scramble out the door. Everyone appears off the Ship of Dark Entities except for Petey and Roid.} Beecanoe: Where the hell is Petey? {Beec and Ouroburos exchange looks. Both of them rush back into the ship. Petey runs as fast as he can, but his stubby legs don't get him very far. Beec and Ouroburos grab him and dive out the door to safety.} Ouroburos: Wait, what about Roid? {Immediately after those words, the lava wave rushes over the Ship of Dark Entities, taking the one passenger who failed to get off the ship on time with it.} Geno: Nooooooooo! {Ryu puts his hand on Geno's shoulder. Both of them grieve over the loss of Roid, along with the entire crew.} {All watch as Roid's spirit floats to the sky and into the stars, where it will guard Star Haven as the Eighth Star Spirit. The entire crew moves on and continues throught the harsh world of the lava planet.} Category:Epic Saga